


Трисам

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Art, Art Collection, Curtain story, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020
Summary: Цикл артов по студенческой АУ1) В которой профессор Сэнди ведёт скучную историю искусств, усыпляя студентов, а Кромешник - его бывший одногруппник, который тёмная личность и подкатывает. А ещё за кадром есть Джек Фрост.2) В которой профессор Сэнди согласился сходить с Кромешником в клуб, но там появился Джек Фрост, и заверте.3) В которой профессор Сэнди все ещё преподаёт, Джек учится, а Кромешник, как ни странно, счастлив.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Визуал G - Pg-13





	1. Песок посыпется

**Author's Note:**

> Для удобства просмотра рекомендуем открыть работу целиком (Entire Work) и подключить скины (Show Creator's Style)
> 
> For easy viewing, we recommend that you open the whole work (Entire Work) and connect skins (Show Creator's Style)
> 
> Автор - [Neaksi](https://vk.com/neaksi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хранители снов (2012), слэш; Кромешник/Песочник
> 
> Студенческая!ау, в которой профессор Сэнди ведёт скучную историю искусств, усыпляя студентов, а Кромешник - его бывший одногруппник, который тёмная личность и подкатывает. А ещё за кадром есть Джек Фрост.

\- Hey man, wanna chill out in a club? You are falling to pieces (pieces of sand) 

  
[Полный размер (открывается в этом же окне!)](https://images2.imgbox.com/01/79/zrwPqboJ_o.png)


	2. Третий лишний?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хранители снов (2012), слэш; Кромешник/Песочник/Ледяной Джек
> 
> Студенческая!ау, в которой профессор Сэнди согласился сходить с Кромешником в клуб, но там появился Джек Фрост, и заверте.

Jack: Can I buy you a drink?

Pitch Black: What the F...

  
[Полный размер (открывается в этом же окне!)](https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/71/vyXwUo3U_o.png)


	3. На своих местах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хранители снов (2012), слэш; Кромешник/Песочник/Ледяной Джек
> 
> Студенческая!ау, в которой профессор Сэнди все ещё преподаёт, Джек учится, а Кромешник, как ни странно, счастлив.

\- ~arry up, F~andy, we’ll be ~ate

[Полный размер (открывается в этом же окне!)](https://images2.imgbox.com/99/66/QbBTVojh_o.jpg)


End file.
